The Elf and the Siren
by GregorytheImpaler
Summary: The Elf and the Siren is a story about an co-operative task force of Illidari and Coilskar Naga working to hunt a target. This focuses on the overall mission, as well as the developing attachment between a Demon Hunter and his new Coilskar Siren comrade.
1. Chapter 1

There was a strong, briny blast of air across the edge of Azsuna and Suramar. A fierce typhoon had recently wrought it's fury along the coast, and traveled slightly inland, throwing tarps and banners like discarded children's toys along the rocky banks of a long, winding riverbed. Long white hair whipped in the cold wind, tattered and mossy colored edges of upper torso armor, as well as along the gloves and waistline of an Illidari thrashed violently as the Sin'Dorei knelt down, securing a crate of supplies needed for the joint camp. At the direction of Kayn Sunfury, the small team composed of Illidari agents as well as a number of Coilskar Naga were on the move, hunting a demonic caravan.

Of course, in the grand scheme of things, the mission would likely seem expendable one way or the other, yet every true Demon Hunter knew that any victory against the Legion was a victory worth counting. Every strike and every defeat was another chip taken out of endless burning terrors. While the Illidari's fingerless gloves worked tirelessly to fasten shut the box, and hold it's contents in place, a teal and aquamarine Naga Siren slinked her way through the thrashing waters of the river, keeping her sleek body low, and avoid much of the oppressing gale. "Need a hand?" The feminine voice cooed with serpentine elegance.

The hunter glanced up, the glowing energy behind his black blindfold locking to the shining golden snake eyes she stared back with. "That depends." The Illidari called back, having to keep his voice rather loud, despite being so close to one another. "Is that a joke?" The Siren laughed quite vividly, genuinely amused at the completely unintentional reference, and then shrugged after waving all found hands comically. There was a brief pause, as she locked her tail around a particularly sturdy boulder, before gripped the box with two hands, and tugging the rope ties taut with the other two. "…but no. Lady S'theno gave us our task, and as it seems that we'll be working together, it wouldn't make sense to slither around when I could be helping. I'll keep the ropes tight, and you knot the ends so nothing goes flying."

The Hunter nodded, finishing the small task, before flopping himself behind the boulder with the crate, keeping both himself and the supplies somewhat protected from the winds. The Siren coiled beside the elf, and locked her arms against nearby stone, nestling in beside the man to avoid direct confrontation with the elements as well. It was a tight squeeze, but the two fit comfortably enough, as though such things mattered much to such individuals. The Siren glanced down to the Blood Elf, squeezed between herself and the boulder where he stuck the supply box. "These winds should be through soon. I imagine within an hour they'll be down to simple rain and maybe some mild gusts. Sea winds can be tricky."

The hunter looked back up again, meeting eyes once more. "Good to know. I suppose you'd be well familiar with that kind of thing, wouldn't you?" The words weren't insulting, but rather just factual. Regardless, the Naga took it as such, and thought nothing of it. "Comes with the territory. One does tend to get acquainted with their location, am I right?" The man replied with a slight smile this time, giving a slight clever grin in response. Feeling well enough secured and comfortable with the items in their place, he extended a hand to the Naga woman. "I am Adra'Mel Deepfang. Obviously in service to the Demon Hunters of Lord Illidan."

She extended a hand to meet with his, giving a single shake, with one of her opposing hands clasping it as well, encompassing his hand in both of hers. "I like the name." She replied with the same silky voice. "I'm Ech'Ari Trenchsong. And if it weren't obvious enough as well, I am a Siren spell caster for Lady S'theno." The two looked at one another for a brief moment, before Ech'Ari spoke again. "I don't imagine you know anything that our Naga don't already know." Adra'Mel shrugged and shook his head.

"Demonic reinforcements. Maybe small Fel weaponry. Possibly small portal technology. And a command duo of a Sayaad, possibly with a Dreadlord, but unconfirmed?" The Hunter recounted to his new Siren comrade.

"That's about it." She replied dryly. "While we're stuck here waiting out the storm, why don't we share stories of the enemies we've defeated? Everyone loves a good war story." The siren added a smirk, settling her body into the ground a little more, folding the fins along her back, and crossing her bottom pair of arms. Adra'Mel gave a precursory glance over the immediate area, ensuring that his brothers and sisters were equally secure. The typhoon was not strong enough to harm any of them, of course. But scattered, lost, or damaged supplies, in addition to attempting to maintain a suitably subtle encampment was reason enough.

The vision that the Illidari each bore was plenty good enough to see much. Barring a very small few things that were not easily able to be fixed in place or gathered, it seemed that most of the others had managed to maintain a decent foothold. Most of the Elves and Naga tended to their own, though now and then one or two had hunkered down together as these two had. Even their positioning appeared to be fairly well hidden as well as could be expected. Adra'Mel turned his gaze once more to the sleek, aquamarine Siren, and nodded. "Right then." He agreed, intrigued. "You go first."


	2. Chapter 2

The night had been long, though not entirely arduous. The storm, while hectic, was entirely natural. Thusly, it wasn't surprising that it eventually faded away into mild weather, though it's path it beat was plenty to motivate the assembled forces to await the following day before attempting to organize anything properly.

The organization of which, was not as much organization as it was coordination and the hunter insurgents being set loose upon their respective Legion targets. Most were given what would be expected; lesser 'officers' of the Fel-fueled holds, resource passages, and weapon stores. Given the location, they Illidari found most of the objective pleasantly easy to strike. While the living targets and resource paths were a bit more trouble than not, the weapon caches were easy to bottle.

The weapons that were either incapable of capture ended up buried. The Legion's penchant for caves and other enclosed fortifications lead the Demon Hunters to several locations where Legion weaponry were essentially inset into the ground. Easy enough for Illidan's forces to make proper use of force to claim what they could, and then bury the rest.

Ech'Ari and Adra'Mel were among a healthy few who proceeded to seek the previously discussed primary targets. Staying low, the Illidari hunters crept close to stone and grass, moving like spiders along a peripheral corner, while their Naga counterparts winded through the grass with even more grace and intimidatingly impressive subtlety.

The forces worked together, though were not immediately intertwined. Now and again, Adra'Mel's sight wandered to the Naga allies. Respectable warriors and casters, and just as dedicated to their people as any other. Ironic, the disdain that so many have given the Illidari over the years, let alone any other number of races and organization. How often had petty grudges and prejudices stopped the possibility of true unity and peace? Even now, tolerated as Illidan and his forces were, he could see the senseless hate slowing the progress the world had been making.

In the tall grass overlooking a small, basin-like outcropping near to the sloping hills leading to shore some ways off, aquamarine and teal scales glistened unseen except by those walking with them. Serpentine eyes lifted, and turned to meet with the gaze of Adra'Mel, as he casually watched her without thinking, as he sat lost in thought. He was used to working with only other elves, mostly. Though in larger attacks and campaigns, a number of allied forces had been company as well.

Before long, the Illidari in green realized he was being addressed. "Feel free to appreciate such Naga features, but perhaps when there is less pressing matters?" A familiar voice mused. Adra'Mel recognized, and prepared to answer. With a nod, he apologized, "I was just thinking about prior and current allies."

"How do we stack up?" She queried.

"Considering the quest at hand, and last night, I would say my favorite, so far." He answered honestly.

"So far?" Ech'Ari teased.

Adra'Mel returned the words with a similarly jesting scowl, before turning to a proper smile, his hands resting on a wide stone deposit. The moderately small unit stared down into the basin, some sixty feet forward and thirty deep. In the center was an altar or platform, of very clearly Legion make. A Succubus or Sayaad figure stood, overseeing lesser Fel-laborers in the area with a look of painful boredom. But where was the alleged Dreadlord?

"There is no Dreadlord." Ech'Ari spoke. "If there was, this is where he would be. This isn't the sort of thing something like that Sayaad would put effort into. Who's in charge down there?"

Adra'Mel felt a presence beyond the whip-wielding harlot, and peered with all the vision his Fel senses would allow. From inside a shallow indentation behind, nearly a cave, a robed figure with wide, thick horns emerged. It's face bore gruesome, stony teeth on a grim and skull-like face. Nowhere for eyes to rest was present upon it's terrible visage, as the thing floated over eerily to the Sayaad.

"It won't be long before someone sends a scouting party to investigate. Only a fool would even think to try and stop me before we've even started our work here." The words were disturbingly confident and calm.

Several of the Illidari elves and Naga exchanged glances, and nearly silent whispers. This was it. The only Legion officers in command were an Inquisitor demon, and a Sayaad. The others in the area were laborers, slaving away at whatever task the demons commanded. The few guards on the outskirts had already been well removed. The time was upon the hunters, and there could be no turning back. The quarry had changed, if but only one of them, yet the task remained the same.

Adra'Mel slowly readied his glaives.


End file.
